Parkour City
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Parkour. Also, if you are looking for the campaign version of the map, please see Megalopolis. in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }} Parkour City is an extra large sized map introduced in the 4.6 update. Appearance This map has 7 buildings surrounding one giant skyscraper, which is supposedly the main building. The map has several high vantage points, making the map ideal for sniping. There are walkways located on 4 of the 8 total buildings, with 1 of them below the floor, 2 above the floor, and one on the side of the skyscraper. There is also an unofficial 5th stairway on one the buildings if you hop on top of the air conditioning units. There is also a crane located on the south-west corner of the map, which allows access between 3 of the 7 surrounding buildings. You can use knockback weapons to blast people away. The top of the main building has an unusable helicopter. Players who fell to the lower platforms of the skyscraper will die since the lower platform was within the range of the 'pitfall' map hazard. Strategy *Use long ranged weapons, because it's a long-ranged map. *Deploy Turrets at the spawn(s) of the enemy team/players. *Since the map's common hazard was the 'pitfall' (falling off the map). Be careful to not fall off the buildings while in a fight. Trivia *The 4.6 update of the game introduced this map, as well as the Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter. *It could be a reference to Mirror's Edge, as the game is about parkour, mainly in the city. You can also climb air conditioners like a staircase in the game. *It is one of the largest maps in the game. *It is featured as Megalopolis in the campaign world "Crossed Worlds." *In the campaign, Newbie and the Female Survivor lands in the main building in a UFO as shown in the comic, but when you play the map, there is a helicopter taking place instead of the UFO. *In the 10.3.0 update, this map has been removed from Flag Capture. *In the 11.4.0 update, this map has been removed from Point Capture. *In the 12.5.0 update, a couple of ladders have been added to this map. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *The skybox shown in the Middle Buildings reflection is in fact the old skybox shown in the game before version 5.0.0. Gallery Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-10-13.png|A red cement mixer. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-10-32.png|The top of one building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-11-22.png|A crane carrying a load of wood and a red roof. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-11-33.png|The inside of one building that's under construction. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-22.png|The main building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-34.png|The top of a different building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-48.png|A different building with air conditioners. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-13-01.png|The top of another building but the door inside has blood on the bottom. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-13-27.png|A billboard advertising the Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter as the most recommended weapons for the map. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-14-03.png|The helicopter at the top of the giant skyscraper. IMG_0973.JPG|The side view of an unfinished building. Hqdefault_(1).jpg|A player scoping. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Content in Both Games